


Years

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Devil May Cry, Thor (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years that odd scent had tantalized him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like Twilight, but this idea popped into my head and refused to leave, so here we are. If you don't like the fic please be civil about it, otherwise enjoy.
> 
> I made up The Seduction of Allerdale by Eustace White and Serial Raven.

Edward tilted his head as the scent of saffron, polished metal, well-worn leather and something icy reached his nose. The last time he had smelled that much of the scent was back in his days as a vigilante. Always he’d followed that scent whenever it appeared but he’d never been able to find the one it belonged to. This time he was not going to let it just disappear, today the mysterious man would be found.

With his focus almost solely on the scent it was hard to distinguish Bella’s exclamation of, “Edward, what is it ?” from a particularly shrill breeze.

“This will only take a moment, Bella.”

He ignored the, “Take me with you !” that followed to rush away from Forks High.

Over a hundred miles down the road things got confusing for him. Besides the scent of a gasoline-fuelled car, there were two very muddied human-like scents and two rapidly pounding heartbeats but only one set of thoughts. _‘When’d he learn to do that ? Oh God, fuck…Loki !’_ A drawn-out moan, a peaked then slowing heartbeat and sex-scent accompanied the thought.

Seconds later, a softer but slightly roughened voice chuckled, “Hmm, lovely, Dante.”

It was rougher, yes, but he still recognized…Loki’s voice. Apart from his transformation that voice was the one thing he hadn’t forgotten about his human life as he’d heard it mere hours before Carlisle had changed him. Incredibly faint though the memory was he still remembered a black-haired and darkly clad shape gliding through the stark white hospital. Clear as crystal he remembered the soothing silvery voice that sung a lullaby about a place called Asgard and not being afraid.

Slowly, embarrassedly, he approached the red and black, two-door, 1970 Chevrolet Camaro that rested just off the roadside in the trees. Questions about Loki drifted through his mind. _‘How can he be over a hundred years old ? Loki most definitely is not a vampire nor is he a werewolf, so, what is he ?’_

By the time he had gotten up to a rear quarter panel both doors had opened, Loki and Dante emerged. Loki was perfect even more so than if he’d been a vampire - his heartbeat under skin that was beauteously pale while his hair was like onyx and his eyes the deepest emerald. No hair covered the lithely muscled torso, except for the hints of groin hair that was mostly covered by a pair of snug black leather pants.

The other man, Dante, who could only have been in his early thirties at most already had snow-white hair. Dante’s eyes were an unnaturally pale shade of blue, his skin was a deep tan and he too only wore a pair of black-pants.

Even his vampiric sight was hard put to see Loki’s movement before a dagger pressed hard against his throat. Impossibly, and just as smoothly, the dagger started entering his flesh as if he were a paper-skinned human instead of a marble-skinned vampire. As he started tasting more venom than normal Loki’s eyes filled with self-satisfaction and only then did the dagger stop.

Dante moved to stand beside Loki with a pearl-white pistol in his grip. “I didn’t think even the dumbest of dumbass Sparklers would be stupid enough to come here without back-up, you proved me wrong. So, love, what’cha wanna do with Murderward Cullen. Make him suffer like he made Angelo ?”

Confused, Edward asked, “Suffer ? I’ve done nothing to deserve suffering besides lose my soul when I became a vampire.”

The pistol pressed against his forehead. “Nothing ? You murdered Angelo Garcia just like you did hundreds of other people and you think you can get off Scot-free ? Well, we don‘t think so, buddy, not even close.”

Suddenly, Loki’s thoughts slammed into him with all the intensity of an inferno. _‘Angelo did **nothing** to you ! All he did was love me, but you thought it wrong. Youleft him to **choke to death** in my arms ! Not one of my spells could save him, not one. I have spent over fifty years following you, shielding my thoughts and tantalizing you into lowering your guard from frustration, Cullen. Now, now, is the time for revenge and rest assured that I have too much pride to stoop to killing **your** Midgardian lover. Oh, no, Isabella Marie Swan can suffer your loss as I did Angelo’s knowing that nothing she did or could have done was enough to save you.’ _

His eyes stayed on Loki’s as the pretty, green-eyes filled with cold censure. The dagger and pistol were both pulled away before Loki’s fist slammed into his face. If it hadn’t been for Dante’s hand his head would have crashed into the car’s roof. Briefly, his mind spun at the bone deep ache, the first pain anyone who wasn‘t a vampire had inflicted on him in a long time. _‘Why didn’t either of their hands shatter on impact ? Why can they injure and stop me so ?’_

Dante released him and spat, “You’re not ruining my car too, you pile of sparkly shit !”

“That wasn’t very nice to say.” Exasperatedly, he asked, “What are you people ?”

Cheerfully, Dante replied, “Fuck you and my name’s Dante Sparda. I’m a half-demon and son of the Demon Knight Sparda. That’s Loki, God of Mischief, and you’re lucky he wants you to suffer or you’d be burning now.”

Arrogant to cover his fear he snarled, “You don’t have enough guts to burn me, all you’re doing is threatening.”

This time Loki’s dagger rose to his eye-level and suddenly blazed with a bright-emerald fire. “You have no idea what I am capable of you foolish creature and you will regret it. Dante, love, would you do me the pleasure of shooting our flighty peacock ?”

He was suddenly being thrown high into the air by Loki. At the height of his arc he pushed himself forward to flip and grab at a treetop. Pine needles sheered off at his scrabbling as explosive pain lashed through his back and out his chest, he fell smashing into the ground hard enough to cause a small crater.

Loki knelt on his chest, a black-booted foot pressing on his sternum. His eyes were drawn to Loki’s heaving chest even before the fire-doused dagger waved in front of it. Dante wandered up to stand again beside Loki and leaned down to press a soft kiss against Loki’s neck. Again the musky, intoxicating, sex-scent washed over him and unconsciously he licked his lips. _‘It smells so good, I never even got to try it before I was changed.’_

The God of Mischief tilted his head slightly then said in a conversational tone. “You claim to love Isabella and I know that I love Dante. Why do we not prove our loves with three questions before I rip your throat out and set you on fire ? That sounds rather nice, does it not ? I know that I will appreciate it.”

Instead of answering the question he grabbed Loki’s ankle then started twisting and pushing up expecting Loki to flip over…nothing happened. Well, nothing if one discounted Dante’s rising to kick him hard enough to shatter his cheekbone as the God of Mischief burst into derisive laughter. It disgusted him that he found any bit of the laughter and fluttering hair attractive never mind as much as he actually did.

Edward shook his head in frustration saying, “Fine, but I did nothing wrong. Ask me your first question.”

Seemingly to mock him further Loki reached down to slide the dagger-tip over his broken cheekbone jarring it. “As I feel far more generous than I should I will let you ask me first.”

With an upside-down glare at the half-demon he asked, “What is Dante’s preferred book ?”

Loki’s free hand rubbed over his chest as he replied, “Dante does not normally read books, but he prefers romantic ones. As Dante likes them I do not understand why he calls most of them trash. Of his none trash romances he in particular loves The Seduction of Allerdale by Eustace White. Now, Isabella's preferred ?”

Just to make sure Loki’s answer was right he checked on Dante’s thoughts. _‘Did he have to mention I like the trashy ones too ? So, what if I like The Seduction of Allerdale even better when Loki reads it to me ? I bet Eddie doesn’t even know Bella’s, much less that he would be willing to take time off stalking her to read it to her. I feel sorry for that girl dating an obsessive, control freak vampire who can’t even kiss her properly. Well, I would if she was smart and wasn’t constantly ignoring her friends or Chief Swan just to hang around with Eddie.’_

He pushed aside Dante’s thoughts and struggled to come up with a concrete answer to the question. “Austen, uh, Mansfield Park, uh, Wuthering Heights. What is Dante’s favourite music or band ?”

Satisfaction filled him as Loki’s eyebrows furrowed, “Dante, you prefer the music of those you call Serial Raven, but what is a band ?”

Before Dante could answer he grinned and interrupted, “Bella’s favourite music is Debussy. What is Dante’s favourite non-reading hobby ?”

“Dante’s favoured activity is polishing his weapons.”

The drawn-out moan from before echoed in his mind and he shuddered from what he didn‘t want to think about. An incredibly uncomfortable, “That’s disgusting !” left his lips.

A pistol’s safety clicked-off and Dante’s foot nudged his skull. “Hey, asshole, that wasn’t a euphemism. Though considering how repressed you are I bet you wouldn’t mind a show, too bad for you we don‘t do that.”

His eyes slowly travelled up the half-demon as he exclaimed, “I am not gay !”

“Despite the fact that you’re drooling over us without a bit of shed blood in sight ? Yeah, you just keep telling yourself you're not gay. So, what’s Bella’s hobby ?”

_‘You know their right, all those times you found yourself looking and told yourself you weren’t to keep Esme happy. You didn’t want Carlisle to kick you out and tried to force yourself to fall in love with Bella. Loki and Dante are right. You don’t know anything of minimal importance, much less greater importance about Bella. Loki probably knew hundreds of tiny things and even more about Angelo Garcia. I tore them apart without a care because they had what I could not, I did not want anyone to know happiness then.’_

There was an odd sense of peace as he admitted, “I…don’t know. I am sorry.”

Loki’s eyes warmed faintly and the dagger burst into flame as it drifted back over his neck. “I am not Angelo, I cannot forgive all the senseless lives that you took.”

Unlike how he had killed all those years ago the pain was mercifully brief.


End file.
